


If Only

by MoonSpark5996



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Multi, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSpark5996/pseuds/MoonSpark5996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't their fault, any only three of their four original friends believes them... any the one that truly matters doesn't even care about them anymore.</p>
<p>With their three remaining friends, [y/n] will do all they can to claim back their innocence, become an official Assassin once more, and hopefully get the love of their life... or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Axeman/Reader/Greencoat fic! There will be angst, just to forewarn you guys. As well as multiple chapters!
> 
> I got the names for Axeman, Greencoat, and Icecream from tumblr user storytimefromthecreed.tumblr.com, and for all the French, I used google translate. Please message me if I translated anything wrong!

It had been at least a year since they had seen them. Seen him. Had any form of connection to the Brotherhood.

Even though they still took assassination jobs, they were not connected in any way to the Brotherhood. They were from individuals that were willing to pay for someone to have their life taken. Either way, though, it was work that put food on their table and clothes on their back.

They never wore their Assassin robes during any of the jobs that they went on, to further disconnect themselves from those they had once called brothers and sisters. Those who had pinned the death of an important informant (and Templar) on them, even though they had nothing to do with the man's death.

Opening the door to their home after a rather difficult kill, they sighed and toed off their shoes at the entry hall before slugging their way toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

"Another day, another kill." They muttered as they popped the cork out and took a swig. Who knew, they might be killing important people and other informants of the Assassins, but how was they to know? They kicked them out over something that was, in no way, their fault.

Just as they were about to get started cooking their supper, there was a knock at their front door. They sighed, set the bottle of wine down, and went to answer whoever it might be at this time of night.

"Qui est - " they paused, their eyes widening, face flushing, and chest clenching in pain. Who stood before them were the exact four whom had stood against them and their call had them kicked out of the only home and family that they had ever known.

"Hum... Bonjour." Philip nearly muttered, hardly even able to hold their gaze, which moved from him, to Demetrí, then to Arno and, finally... Gérard.

"Bonjour - "

"Laisse-moi tranquille." They muttered, face like stone before they took a step back and almost slammed the door in their faces. Almost. She was able to halt her temper just enough to calmly close the door instead. She kept close to the door; she knew they would they to speak to her through it, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed talking to anyone other than clients.

"[Y/n], s'il vous plaît. Open the door?" They paused at the sound of Demetrí's voice. He had always been a brother to them... just like one of blood.

"Non." They heard a sigh, and then someone else spoke up. She had to lean close to hear just what they said.

"Je vous ai dit qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir." their throat constricted. It was Gérard. The man they had never had the courage to tell they loved him... still did. A hand pressed to their mouth as tears threatened to spill. His voice - it had held the same venom it had when he had spoken against them at their trial.

Taking a breath, they steeled their emotions at the memory. They had to leave him behind. Forget him. He would never want them now, they were sure of it.

"[Y/n], come out. Please." Arno spoke this time, "It is very important."

"Non." They spoke the word again, but had to clear her throat before doing so or else they would have, without a doubt, heard their voice crack from their emotions.

"[Y/n], Il est à propos de la Fraternité."

"Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier?" They flinched at the venom that spilled out with their words. Why should they, though? They had been placed on the streets by them. They obviously didn't care for them.

"Écouter. Vous avez interférer avec les activités de la Fraternité." Gérard barked through the door. Of course. They sighed and thinned their lips.

"Comment aurais-je su? Je fais comme je suis payé pour." they yelped as the door shuddered from the force of a pounding fist.

"Vous êtes payé pour tuer?! Qui pensez vous être?!" they shook as silent tears slid down their cheeks. They could hear the others trying to calm him. This was too much. They had to leave.

"Allez-vous en! S'il vous plaît!" they yelled around their tears. They only increased in strength when she heard the fall of spit hitting her door.

No. He would never love them.

Once they heard the four shuffle away, they slid down the door and wept. A year since they had been banned from their family -  _ex-family_ \- and they were now a possible target for their blades. They had been, unknowingly, killing informants and other important people to the Brotherhood.

As their tears started to slow, they felt a familiar, dark pain. The same pain that they had felt the same day as they were forced to leave the Assassins:

Suicidal.

They were suicidal.

This feeling they had been drowning in wine and kills found them once more.

Wiping their face, they stood and ambled to the kitchen and put away everything they had set out for dinner preparations; even the wine. They just wished for sleep now. They would not be taking work tomorrow, instead, make plans to go gather information about whom they were killing and their relations to the Assassins.

But, now, sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

[Y/n] was startled from their sleep as one stone after the next was tossed at their window. They scoffed and turned away in the attempt to fall back asleep.

Too bad for them that whomever it was - they were persistent. A knock in the window soon came. With a groan, they stood from their need and went to the window, not even checking to see who it was that had come knocking at such late hours.

"[Y/n], we need to speak." this threw them out of their sleepy ease and looking, surprised, into the eyes of Demetrí, whom had a very small smile on his lips. They took a cautious step away from him.

"What do you want?"

"It is about Monsieur Chaput." it took all that they were not to flinch at the name. The name of the man whom everyone -

"His death is not on your hands." they whipped their head back to Demetrí and stared, eyes wide.

"What..?" he nodded and came forward slowly, placing his arms around them when he saw they did not move away or stop him.

"It was his son that killed him. He placed the blame on you because you were the only Assassin within the area." they but their lip and wrapped their arms around him, burying their face in his neck.

"This is too good to be true..."

"Yes... the council and many of our brothers and sisters still believe you did it." they nodded and pulled away from the embrace; just enough to look him in the eyes.

"You believe in me?"

"Me, as well as Philip and Arno." a breath was released at the names listed, but it was obvious as to who was missing from the listed.

"Except for Gérard." Demetrí nodded solmnly. Of course he didn't... They sighed and shook their head. Had to leave him in the past...

They looked up at the man whom was in their arms as they were in his...maybe..?

"Thank you. For believing." they placed their hands on his cheeks and gently placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He froze; they began to panic. What if -

They were given no time to continue their thought as Demetrí's lips fell upon theirs in a soft embrace of which they immediately responded.

Yes. They could leave Gérard in the past. As long as they had Demetrí by their side, as well as Arno and Philip.


End file.
